Look Pretty
by Dragon Elexus
Summary: Fashions come and go, and it's time for a wardrobe change. (Featuring: a Pearl, if not necessarily ours).


**Look Pretty**

The Pearl stands, alert and erect, as her Guide begins the inspection.

Pyrite circles her, eyes sharp as she takes in her pearl's form. Occasionally, she makes a small, thoughtful noise. Not of displeasure, exactly, but close enough to it that it makes the Pearl shiver inside.

"Yes," Pyrite says. "It's time for a change. We can't have you looking out-dated."

"No, mistress," the Pearl murmurs, as is expected.

Pyrite steps back, to get a broader view of her property. "Let's start with the skirt. It's too long. Shorter, shorter. No, _too_ short! Yes. Good. Now, let's- fluff it out a bit."

The Pearl considers the command, and after a moment, shape-shifts her form so that the skirt is softer and fluffier, as if covered in the downy hide of some organic creature.

Pyrite moans. "No, you foolish thing!" she says. "Not like **that**! Fluff it out, wide! So it doesn't hang so _limp_ at your sides!"

The Pearl feels the beginning of a blush, but she pushes against it, forcing her cheeks to remain a perfect, unblemished white. She promptly returns her skirt to it's original texture, then does her best to re-shape it as her honoured Guide wishes it.

She remembers the last function. It had been a wonderful ball at a gorgeous, ancient temple. Gems of all kinds had attended, and captivating music had played all night long. She and the other pearls had danced as entertainment for the assembled Gems. As they had twirled and spun and pirouetted across the stage, their skirts had flared out, like spinning disc-ships. Now the Pearl captures that beautiful image in her mind, and re-shapes her skirt so it always stands like that.

"Better," Pyrite says. "Now, your stockings. I want them taller. Nearly reaching the knees. And a brighter yellow."

That's a simpler request to fulfil. It takes some time to perfectly match the shade of yellow Pyrite wants, but of course, the Pearl is pleased to do whatever she can to meet her Guide's desires.

Pyrite moves onto the top next. "Purple has become unfashionable," she says. "I want it in gold now. To better match my own colour."

 _Gold?_ The Pearl thinks. _Along with the yellow stockings? How gaudy!_

Horror shoots through her the moment she thinks the thought. She freezes, terrified that she let any of that treachery show on her face.

Pyrite hasn't reacted at all, so it mustn't have. Centuries of practice kept her face demure and polite as always. But guilt still burns at her. Just because they were unvoiced and unseen doesn't make such thoughts _right_. Who is she, to question her Guide's judgement? She is just a pearl, unknowledgeable in such matters. She should be grateful, _honoured_ , to wear her gracious Pyrite's colours so prominently.

She changes her purple tunic to gold.

The Pearl forces herself to focus on nothing more than the her orders. Pyrite dictates changes; Pearl obliges. She creates a golden bangle around her left wrist. Makes her nose smaller. Makes her hair a little longer. Introduces a slight curl to the fringe.

Still, her Guide does not seem quite satisfied.

"Hmmm," Pyrite murmurs. "Anything else?"

The Pearl does not answer. She knows very well that it is a rhetorical question.

"Ah, yes," Pyrite says. "Make the Diamond Insignia larger."

 _So that's what this is all about,_ the Pearl thinks _. That_ was the change Pyrite truly cared about all along. The rest of it was merely detail work.

And of course, her Guide is wise. The glorious symbol of the Diamonds **should** be shown in greater prominence, as a memorial to their strength, their power, their magnificence-

- _and as a way to ensure my Pyrite's loyalty isn't called into question_ , some part of her whispers. The thought isn't treacherous, not really, but it's close enough to make her mentally cringe.

She makes the Diamond symbol on her chest larger.

Pyrite looks her over once more, walking in a circle around her charge, sharp eyes not missing a single detail. Finally, she steps back, and says, "Yes, good."

The Pearl bows her head. Partly out of deference, partly to improve her own concentration. She stares down at her own projected body; she forces herself to focus on nothing but how it looks, how it feels, down to the most minute detail, so that she can recreate it perfectly…

She still can't ignore the glow from Pyrite's gem. Still sees the gold glint cast by Pyrite's summoned dagger

Pyrite steps forward, raises her weapon. The Pearl braces herself. She does not scream, does not even flinch, when the blade cuts through her shoulder.

The pain is terrible, as it always is, but the Pearl tells herself that she's become numb to it.

And the searing, burning pain is only temporary. Her concentration is breaking; she can't hold on any longer, nor she doesn't want to.

She lets go, and retreats into her Gem.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eventually, she returns.

The Pearl hangs in the air, glorious and bright, physical sensations returning, as she flickers through her many, many old forms. Finally, she gracefully floats to the ground, landing perfectly on point, before dipping into a low curtsy.

Pyrite doesn't see any of it. She's sitting at her desk, reading through scrolls. The Pearl pushes back any irritation she might feel; her Guide is busy with far more important matters than her appearance. She should not be so self-centered.

The Pearl stands there and waits. Only once Pyrite is finished with her document does she put the scroll down and turn her attention to her pearl. "You're back," Pyrite says. "Good. I have an engagement shortly, and it would have been utterly _embarrassing_ if I'd had to go unattended."

"My apologies, mistress," the Pearl says, dipping into a quick, graceful bow. "I will attempt to be faster in future."

"Do more than _attempt_ ," Pyrite snaps. She stands up. "Now, let me inspect you."

The Pearl stands still and silent as her Guide circles her. Occasionally Pyrite orders her to lift an arm, or change position, or spin, as she looks over every detail of the new body, ensuring that the Pearl didn't miss anything when she regenerated. Pyrite looks at the skirt, the stockings, the tunic, the hair, the Diamond Symbol.

-and finally, finally, she is satisfied.

"This will do for now, at least," Pyrite says. "But keep a sharp eye on the other guests at this engagement. And their pearls. Prepare a holographic recording of them for me to review latter. Rumour says there are going to be some very high ranking Gems in attendance- maybe even a _Diamond_. There will be some very interesting fashions to try on later."

Trying very hard not to remember the striking pain in her shoulder, the Pearl nods.

"Now, come along," the Pyrite says, turning away and striding out of the chamber's door.

The Pearl can do nothing but follow.


End file.
